In The Name of the King
by RunWithTheCircus
Summary: It all started on a winters day, when the sun was falling into sleep and the moon was climbing the ladders to the sky. The icy wind came swirling in through any available crack in the walls while the castle was in panic. People were racing around finding what they needed to complete the task they had been set.
1. Our Story Begins

**Why hello there! This is my first serious fan-fiction i've ever wrote and it's for HETALIA! I really love the Nordics so I decided to make this about them! I also plan to upload hopefully every week-end. Anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

**But I do own Willmiere (Pronounced will-me-er) :3**

**Thankyou for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

In The Name of the King

It all started on a winters day, when the sun was falling into sleep and the moon was climbing the ladders to the sky. The icy wind came swirling in through any available crack in the walls while the castle was in panic. People were racing around finding what they needed to complete the task they had been set. They were crying and calling for the royal doctor, as the King had collapsed in an unexplained instance.

" Ice! Iceland wake up!" The familiar voice of your older brother forced you to rise from your humble slumber.

It was Norway, with Denmark by his side. They were in a look of urgency, but you had no idea what had happened.

" What? What's going on?" You murmured sleepily as you gained your senses.

"The King is sick," Denmark exclaimed. "We need to find your friend, the Doctor. Where did you last see him?!"

"I last spoke to him in the library, when I was doing a little research on dragon calls."

Your mind was still half-asleep, but you were pulled from the hay stack you were sleeping on in the stables and dragged to the to the side entrance of Castle Atlas. As you entered the castle people rushed around you, nearly knocking you to the ground. Your armour clunked around as you winded your way through the maze of the castle and candle lights flickered as you passed by.

Finally your group entered the Library, the home to thousands of adventures, poems and all the information you could wish for. Norway released your hand and you stood still, getting your bearings. The duo of your older brothers ran through the library, checking every aisle and floor of the place.

"Willmiere!" You shouted as you joined in the hunt.

"Sir Iceland?" Replied the voice of a middle-aged man.

You stopped to turn to where the voice was coming from, and Willmiere stepped out from behind a book-shelf.

"NORWAY! DENMARK! I FOUND HIM!" Your voice echoed throughout the Library, echoing off the walls and into the night.

"What seems to be the matter Iceland?" Willmiere asked puzzled as to why you needed him.

Just as he finished his sentence your older brothers came running around the book-shelves and to where the two of you stood.

"Willmiere we need you to come to the King's quarters immediately, the King is sick." Norway explained while catching his breath.

The four of you rushed out of the library and quickly made your way to the destination. Pushing open the large wooden doors to the King's quarters, you were greeted with castle maids who quickly organised them-selves to make a path way for Willmiere. Willmiere rushed over to the unconscious King laying on his bed.

"Everyone leave the room, Including the knights!" He ordered.

Everyone obeyed, and people flooded out of the room and into the corridor like a surge of animals escaping from their pen. Maids started to run about telling people to stop looking for the doctor, while you, Norway and Denmark sat down on the ground and rested from all the running around you had been doing.

"Do you reckon the King will be alright?" You said as you caught your breath.

"I dunno Ice." Answered Denmark.

"Only Willmiere will know." Finished Norway, as the three of you rose from the ground.

You sighed as the three of you headed down the corridor towards the dining hall, where you would participate in your nightly game of cards with your brothers. You would also wait for the diagnosis of the King.

As you walked along you peer out the window and look to the sky, where the moon was laying and the stars shimmered around it. You loved the night, but unfortunately the night doesn't love the day dwellers in the same way. Creatures of the night will use any chance they get to try and exterminate those who live under the warm embrace of the sun. The town below the beaming moon was brightly lit up to keep the monsters of moon away, and to keep the villagers safe.

You turn back and look forward to your brothers in front of you. Norway, the middle brother, protects you at all costs and has sworn that if you ever get seriously hurt or killed he would use all the power he controls to help you. He is also magical and wields some of the most powerful magic in the Kingdom. The eldest brother, Denmark, is more of a father figure to you. He is incredibly strong and slays enemies by slicing and chopping them with his broad-sword and battle-axe, which he carries both on his back. You, Iceland, are the youngest of the three, as well as the shortest and weakest, but you exceed at the logical side of things and are a trained medic. You carry with you a bow and various potions and healing supplies. You have no trouble hitting fast moving objects with your trusty bow, which Willmiere gave to you. Willmiere is the Royal Doctor, and doctor of the towns-folk as well. He is also the caretaker of the castle library, and in his younger days one of the top knights of the kingdom. Even though he is one of the older members of the Nordic knights doesn't mean he can't defend himself. With his long-sword in hand he can easily slay countless enemies. You also had two other brothers, Finland and Sweden, but they were swallowed by the darkness along many other knights a few years ago. No-body knows where they went, and no-body has been brave enough to find out.

As your thoughts of every one continued in your head you didn't realise your brothers had stopped, and you walked straight into them. But before you could apologise you noticed they were looking at something out-side. You turned your head to look out and see what was wrong, and as soon as you did screams could be heard from the village. Your eyes widened at the site, and soon the castle was in full panic mode again.


	2. Darkness Returns

**Hello again and welcome to the second chapter! This time I decided to write this from Norway's perspective and every chapter I will hopefully change who's perspective it is. Next chapter will be Denmark! I'll hopefully have that uploaded later today because I have nothing better to do. After Denmark's perspective i'll give YOU the choice of which character you view things from (From either Iceland, Norway or Denmark until I introduce others). So please enjoy this and give it a review if you want to! :3 **

* * *

Chapter 2

You were walking along silently listening to rhythmic sounds of the foot-steps when suddenly your elder brother broke his pace and stopped still with wide eyes as he stared into the darkness of the out-side. You quickly turned to where his eyes were directed and joined him in a wave of shock. Your younger brother ran into you, but you didn't notice, for the battle against the darkness was about to take place. The town below the towering castle had not a single light shining, and screams of the terrified villagers could be heard as they echoed through the tired corridors of the castle.

"What is going on?" Asked your older brother as he snapped out of shock.

You knew immediately what was going on, it was the same as what happened on the night Finland and Sweden were taken. You knew how great of a battle this would be, but you had no time to lose.

"Quick! Get to the armoury and retrieve your weapons, I'll go round up the other knights!" You commanded your brothers as they realised the danger.

Your trio departed from each other and hurried to complete their set tasks and prepare for battle. You reached the dining hall where the other knights were gulping down drinks and laughing at their silly shenanigans.

"KNIGHTS OF THE NORDICS! I NEED YOU TO LISTEN!" Your voiced echoed through the hall and suddenly all eyes were on you, peering at you with curiosity.

"The darkness is back, and we need your strength to fight it away from the village!" You started.

That was all that needed to be said, as all the knights rushed off to the armoury so they could protect their home. You made your way to the main gates of the castle and met up with your brothers, who were armed and ready for battle.

"Stick together guys! We need to protect each other!" Shouted Denmark as the sounds of clunking metal and battle cries could be heard from behind you.

Your trio sped down the road and into the flaming village just in time to miss being hit by a heated cannon ball, from which army it came from you didn't know. You had no time to analyse the scene before the creatures of the darkness came charging at you with fierce claws and the sounds of death.

"HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Denmark as he sliced up the oncoming enemies.

Iceland was also contributing to the defence by sniping down enemies that were attacking from above with his trusty bow. It was about time you to started will the attack. Your eyes glowed a fierce white and your feet lifted off the ground as you used your magic to turn your enemies to stone and dust, but you weren't able to do much before being dragged by your comrades from the danger of a collapsing building.

The three of you continued deeper into the village with the other knights cleaning out enemies behind you. You reached the central square and started up with the attack-defence system your group was using before. Enemy after enemy you slayed as the darkness kept spitting them out at you, but then you noticed it. A thick black fog was making its way through the winding streets devouring any living thing it came across. It was the same fog as the one that swallowed your lost brothers, and it was charging your way.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" You screamed as you pushed your brothers away from you.

You stepped back just in time for the fog to rush past you like an unstoppable train, with it separating you and your brothers from each other. But there was no time to talk. The enemies continued coming at you from every side and you were forced to run down the side streets and into alleyways that provided a resting place. Leaning up against a wall, you inspected your body for injuries while catching your breath. Nothing too serious, but you started feeling ill at the anxiety of not being near Iceland, who you had sworn to protect.

"At least Den is with him…" You murmured to your-self as you prepared to continue fighting.

You decided the best place to attack from would be at the top of the clock tower that watched over the town, and you decided the best way to get there safely would be to teleport. This technique used a lot of energy, but in the long run it would prove useful.

A white aura surrounded you and in a flash you were transported to your destination. From there you could see the destruction that had been put onto the town that was so familiar to you. All the places you loved were being destroyed once again, just as the same as that night. The memories came flashing back to you like a movie and all the emotions resurfaced with it too. But this was no time for that, you had to protect what you could, and that was what you were going to do. Something caught your eye through all the fighting. The black fog was speeding towards the path to the castle and it looked as if nothing could stop it. You stepped onto the cement railing of the clock tower, as if you were going to jump down and slay the enemies below, but the only intention from this action was to get a better look. The black fog sped through the gates, but instead of heading towards the castle, it started going around the edge of the castle walls. This action puzzled you, and you couldn't figure out any possible answer as why it would do this. It was a lot faster though and it completed a lap of the edge of the town in no time. Suddenly the fog erupted from the ground and rose into the sky creating a dome over the top of the town, blocking out any moon-light that was available. When the fog reached the centre point in the sky everything went silent for the few seconds of calm the event had created. With no warning, the sky collapsed and pushed down onto you with extreme pressure, causing you to be pushed off of the tower and sent you flying to the ground with extreme force. Once you hit the ground, the pressure wouldn't go away, and you were slowly being crushed by the weight of it. You tried to scream for help but you couldn't build up enough energy to do so. At this point death seemed inevitable, and your eyes felt heavy as you slowly fell unconscious. It the final moments of consciousness you could feel the weight lifting and hands desperately trying to shake you awake, but you slipped into sleep, unsure of what the future would hold.


	3. Darkness Continues

**And as promised, Denmark's side of the battle! I thought I better write this just so then you know what happened while Norway was falling off clock-towers. Also I feel this chapter could have been written better but i'm to lazy to fix it. :3 Anyways now it is your choice of whose perspective I write from! If nobody answers I'll write from Iceland's view and then continue rotating in the order I have been doing. (You can vote for Iceland, Norway, Denmark and for this occasion I'll also accept Willmiere!) Anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

You heard Norway scream as he pushed you and Iceland away from him. A thick black fog raced past you like a stampede, crushing anything in its path. You put your hand in front of Iceland to protect him from the unknown beast that was the fog. You felt him turn around quickly and draw another arrow, firing at creatures of darkness that gave them no time to rest. A sharp stinging sensation raced up your arm as your protective hand was pushed into the rush of fog. You held your hand close to your chest and held it tight with your other hand, hoping to ease the pain. A screeching sound made its way into your ears as an enemy leaped towards you. You had no time to draw your weapon, so you closed your eyes and braced for impact. A gust of air rushed past you as a sword pierced the creatures heart. You opened your eyes, and to your surprise, a knight in heavy armour wielding and long-sword stood above you finishing off the attacking enemies. It was Willmiere. He looked tired and dirty from the work of battle, but he was still as strong as ever.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he turned around to face you.

"I'm fine," You replied, hiding your hand from view. "Aren't you supposed to be looking after the King?!" You continued with panic.

"I've done all I can, the maids are keeping him in a stable condition."Willmiere explained.

"GUYS! We need to keep moving else we'll be sitting ducks!" Iceland said as he joined the conversation.

He was right, they needed to keep moving. The three of you left the centre square and continued down the nearest side street. You inspected your hand in the light of a burning house. It was bleeding badly and you had lost a lot of skin, not to mention it was throbbing and had a burning sensation. You could barely move it without it hurting like hell, and the rest of your arm felt like it was on fire. You knew this wasn't good, but you didn't want to show people that you were weak by showing pain for what you thought was only a minor injury. You decided to hide it for as long as you could.

"LOOK OUT!" Willmiere shouted as a hoard of enemies descended from the roof tops. You drew your broad-sword and grabbed it tightly with both hands. It stung, but you pushed through the pain and continued fighting, chopping down enemies as if they were mere saplings in a forest. Everyone was pitching in and doing their best using their preferred methods of fighting.

"Guys, there's too many! We need to retreat!" You shouted behind your towards your comrades.

"Agreed!" They replied back in unison.

Willmiere cleared a path for the three of you to make a run for a safe building that would allow you to rest. It wasn't a very good building, but it was enough. You all sat down on the ground, trying to recover from the exhaustion the darkness had caused you.

"Is every-one okay?" Willmiere asked, puffed and breathing heavily.

"Yeah." Replied Iceland as he leaned back on his hands.

"Denmark, how are you holding up?" Willmiere continued.

You could barely speak from the pain of your arm, and you could feel your eyes filling with water as the pain became unbearable.

"Denmark? Are you alright?" Willmiere shuffled over to where you were sitting and started rubbing your back in an attempt to comfort you, he could tell what was happening.

As the first tears started rolling down your cheek you brought your injured hand out from behind your back and stared at it as the wound continued to get worse and blood continued running down your arm. You couldn't control your shaking as Willmiere gently inspected your hand and arm.

"Oh Denmark, you should have told me sooner." He said gently while rummaging around in his medicine bag.

Now you really couldn't control your tears. You pulled your knees to your chest and buried your head in them, as well as hid your face with your other arm. You felt so weak for crying, but you couldn't stop. Iceland moved over next to you and put a comforting hand around your shoulder.

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with crying. It doesn't make you any less of a man." Iceland said quietly with words as gentle as a lullaby.

"This should help, but it will hurt." Said Willmiere as he opened a jar of creamy lotion.

Willmiere gently held your hand and as softly as he could, and started rubbing the soothing lotion where the skin was missing. You whimpered in pain as the lotion stung like a bee on your wound.

"Just a little more," He continued.

The pain was intense, and at one point Willmiere had to tightly hold your arm to stop you from pulling away.

"All done, just let me wrap this around it and we'll wait until this ordeal is over until we treat it properly." He said as he started to wrap your arm in a bandage.

It did feel better, but it still stung a little. You wiped the tears from your face and stood up from the wooden floor.

"Thanks guys, your both awesome people." You said smiling and adjusting your armour.

Suddenly the world went dim. The moon light that had been guiding your way had disappeared. You quickly picked up your weapons and ran outside. The black fog that had put you through all that pain was climbing into the sky and creating a dome over the town. Once it reached the top, the battle field fell silent. Without warning the sky came plummeting towards the ground, pushing you and the building with Iceland and Willmiere in it down with it. It was a crushing force that wouldn't let up, and you could feel yourself being crushed beneath the weight of it. You wouldn't give up though, and pushed through the pain. Once the sky was clear again you inspected your body for wounds like the one on your arm. There was nothing, nothing at all. No burns or blood or anything. This was extremely puzzling. You looked around at your surroundings, scanning the houses that couldn't withstand the pressure, and then you saw him. It was Norway, lying on the ground unconscious and laying in a puddle of blood with a large gash in his head. You ran over to him and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail he would not wake up. You looked around for Willmiere, but you couldn't see him. You didn't know what to do or where to look, and you felt completely and utterly useless.


	4. Soteria

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while, I've had family over recently and they've been full on! But anyways, here is the new chapter! Not much happens in this one, but sometimes that's required. I for one don't like reading stories that are full of action every single chapter, it's nice to have a rest every now and then. This chapter took a good hour to write mainly because its stinking hot where I am at the moment and I have to take frequent breaks to cool my-self down ****and watch shingeki no kyojin :3**. Also with the name of the chapter, soteria means recovery in Latin, which is exactly what Norway is doing so I thought why not. Enjoy this chapter and i'll update soon! Thankyou! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Your eyes slowly opened and everything was white and blurry as you felt your body bouncing up and down like a rag doll. Through the blur you could see fire and burning buildings, as well as worn out soldiers who had stayed strong. All you could hear was a high-pitched ringing and the blocked sounds of angry men and the cries of the homeless villagers. As things started to focus you realised you were being carried by a boy just older than you, Denmark. You were too weak to even lift your head, so you just bounced as Denmark ran towards the castle's main entrance. You looked ahead of you to where a more muscular man was also carrying another victim. It was Iceland, and he was screaming in pain. But before you could even say anything, you fell back into the dark void of unconsciousness.

* * *

You opened your eyes again to reveal a white roof above you, and a giant arch of glass with the morning light shining through its individual panels behind you. Your eyes drifted to face the end of the bed you were lying in, and you saw your bare feet which were as pale as snow from the lack of sunlight. Across the room was an empty bed, as lonely as a century-old ghost. Something was on your head, and you put up a hand to find out what it was. A bandage, you must've hit your head. You close your eyes to rest, but before long the noise of your two brother's voices soon filled the infirmary. You turned your head to face them. They both looked beaten, with bandages and bruises on their bodies. Iceland was limping, but he was alright. Denmark had his arm in a sling, but it didn't look broken. This made you curious, but you knew you would find out sooner or later.

"Norway!" Iceland grinned as he looked at you.

"Hey," You said weakly with a tired smile.

It wasn't long before you were smothered with questions on your well-being and physical status, but you didn't care, it was just good to see your brothers alive and well.

"What got your arm like that?" You questioned as you gave Denmark's arm a poke.

"You know that thing that separated us; it was that, it got my arm." He answered as he sprawled himself over the bed next to you.

"And what about you?" You started. "Why are you hurt?" You asked, looking at Iceland.

"A house fell on me." He replied like it was nothing.

You laughed at him and the way he put it so bluntly, but you weren't the only one. A loud hefty laugh could be heard behind Denmark's chuckling and you're giggling. Willmiere stood at the entrance of the infirmary with a small rounded bird on his shoulder.

"You're not the only one who was the victim to that house." He said as he started walking towards the three of you.

"Ice!" squawked the bird as he came flapping at him.

"Hello ." Iceland said as the puffin landed on his shoulder.

He stroked the birds black and white feathers as it rubbed up against his neck affectionately.

"How are you Norway?" Willmiere asked with a slightly more serious tone in his voice.

"I'm feeling alright so far." You answered as you look down your arms and hands.

"Let's get a look at how your head's going." He said as he made his way to your bed-side.

He unravelled the bandage around your head and removed the padding to reveal a clean but large gash. Denmark and Iceland made disgusted noises with faces to match when they saw the damage, but you just rolled your eyes at them.

"It's looking pretty good, doesn't seem like it's going to get infected any time soon, but if you get a fever or anything at all don't hesitate to tell me." Willmiere concluded.

He changed the padding and re-bandaged it, and moved his eyes to look at your chest.

"Now I would like you to sit up and tell me if there is any pain in your torso." He instructed.

You obeyed him. The blankets that covered you fell from your body as you sat up strait. You hadn't noticed before but you were shirtless, as a matter of fact the only thing you were wearing was your trousers. The morning sun coming through the window warmed your back and revealed a large bruise on the right side of your body, created from when you fell. You gasped in pain and held where the bruise was as it suddenly became painful to breathe.

"That's not good." Said Willmiere as he removed your hand to inspect the damage.

He gently felt the area of the bruising for any broken ribs. It hurt, but you didn't show it, except for the occasional "ouch" under your breath. He finally moved away, ready to reveal diagnosis.

"A slight cracking in a few of your ribs, but nothing broken."

You sighed in relief, as this meant you wouldn't be stuck to a hospital bed for the next few weeks.

"I'll bandage your ribs for a bit more comfort, but other than that I reckon you can leave the infirmary strait away." He smiled as he reached for the cupboard.

"Well in that case," Denmark smiled as he reached under your bed and pulled out a basket containing your clothes.

"You might need these." He finished as he started flinging your clothes at you like confetti.

You laughed at him as Willmiere finished bandaging you up. It was good to see everyone smiling again, but then you remembered.

"Willmiere, what happened to the King?" You questioned as you started clothing your-self.

"He's not doing very well, but I need to talk to you three about it tonight after I've finished working. Also, no birds aloud." He chuckled as he stared at the bird who looked broken-hearted.

"I didn't need you anyway." said as he turned his head away and started pouting.


	5. The Journey Ahead

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter! It's Iceland's view this time and they are prepping for a quest! Also who is this evil person who's being puppeted, or maybe they're not being puppeted... you'll find out later... Anyways ENJOY! :D (This chapter's a bit shorter than the others so sorry for that ~)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The three of you were laughing and carrying on about random thoughts and jokes as you left the dining hall and headed towards the library. It was night time now and you had just finished eating dinner. Even though the King was sick everyone still managed to be a having a good time, which was slightly strange, but you didn't dwell on that thought. Right now you needed to see your friend Willmiere to discuss what he wanted to tell you. You looked to the end of the corridor where the door to the library was, and standing in-front of it was Willmiere himself, with a look of seriousness on his face. The three of you went quiet as his seriousness transferred to you. He turned and opened the door and went inside, with you in tail. In single file your trio followed Willmiere through the winding rows of shelving to reach his office, where he often practised medicine and stores paper work. You all stood around the table in the middle of the room as the discussion began.

"After a few more tests and inspections done on the King, I have come to the conclusion as to what made the King ill and has put him in is condition." Said Willmiere as he placed a thick book in the middle of the table.

He opened the book where he had marked it with ribbon and began reading.

"Night-rye; A plant native to the Dark lands and is extremely poisonous, when ingested it will slowly kill the victim and mentally traumatize them. Can be harvested and turned into powder or a liquid form, both as equally deadly, but will not kill if it's still in plant form." He read.

"So what you're saying is that someone poisoned the King?" Asked Norway calmly.

"Yes, which also means that there is a traitor in the castle, either that or a minion of the darkness is hiding somewhere, which is almost impossible due to the fact that the castle is lit up all the time." Willmiere answered.

"Almost impossible?" You questioned.

"Yes. You see, the darkness has a power that not that many people know about, a power that we researches like to call "Puppeteer". The way this power works is that the minions will possess a human that is weak and prone, or a "Puppet". They then control this puppet until they no longer need it, and then the human soul that was originally inside comes back into control. When the person is possessed their soul goes into limbo, a cage in the mind where they still experience pain, thought and everything outside of their body, but they can't control it. It's a pretty simple power but it's very powerful and very useful." He finished answering.

"So what do you want us to do?" Denmark asked.

"I want you to head to the Dark-lands and collect the flowers that grow on the night-rye. It's a pretty simple task in theory, but in action it's quite deadly, and if you're wondering why you have to do it it's because of how close you are as brothers and the wide variety of skills you have combined. The magician, the scout and the warrior. So, will you do it?"

The three of you knew that you had no choice. He was right, you were the only ones fitting for the task, and he knew he could count on you. You all looked at each other and nodded, accepting the dangerous task ahead of you.

"Good. You'll head off tomorrow morning before the sun rises, so you can get a good distance before night-fall. Also a night-rye plant has thorns that are also deadly, be careful of that." Willmiere instructed.

"Now light source will be a problem, you'll need to work out a sustainable source of light for night time and tomorrow morning, bright lanterns should work, but if not Norway you're going to need to use your magic. I also recommend taking horses instead of a cart because they are more agile and travel faster. Also you'll have to organise a way of cutting the stems off the flowers and a way to transport them,"

He continued going through all the things you needed for quite some time, and it was nearly mid-night before he finally finished.

"Okay, so you got all that?" He said looking around the room.

"Yeah.." Said Denmark sleepily with a yawn.

"Okay then, go organise your stuff and then you can go to bed." He said as he stretched his legs.

The three of you walked out of the library and started wandering around collecting the required things.

"Ice? You look like you're going to fall asleep standing up! You head off to bed and we'll organise your stuff." Said Norway yawning.

You didn't even have enough energy to reply, so you turned around and headed towards the dorm area. You opened the door to your room, got changed into your pj's, and quickly snuggled into bed, instantly falling asleep and forgetting about the troubles of life.

?'s View-point

You lay in bed with an evil grin on your face as you had succeeded in the first step of the plan. You had heard everything Willmiere said to the heroes of this story, and now knew how to reach the final goal. Trying not to laugh, you rolled over and fell asleep, knowing that the plan will succeed.


End file.
